A Dance for Two
by Anda2000
Summary: What happens when Gabi go her sepreate way to the east coast after high school. And clibms the ladder to become a famous star. And gets her major in those areas. But what happens when she heads to the coast of california? Who will she meet troyella
1. Chapter 1

BBEEEEPP!!!!!!! BBEEEEPP!!!!!

Gaby groaned and pushed the off button on her alarm clock. She regretfully got her self up and got ready for school.

She was a junior at NYMU (New York Music University, I made that up) She looked at today's news paper, again as predicted she was on the front cover. The news had spilled that she was moving to California to go to UCLA (to get her bachelor's degree in Medication). Gaby had gotten her Masters in Dance and Vocal. She was pop sensation, GABI..

Se walked down into her workshop for Vocals.

"hey, Ray, you gonna miss me?" she asked her best friend at NYMU (Rachel)

"OF COURSE, …..you know just rub it in my face that my best friend is leaving me to go to some medic school. EERRR" she argued with her. Rachel had never agreed with Gabi when it came to her moving to California to proceed with her dreams to become a doctor or nurse.

"Hey you know I want to be a doctor as much as I wanted to become a singer…..and hey am not giving up on singing OR dancing, and you'll ALWAYS be welcomed to come visit me." She retorted sitting next to her.

The teacher came in moments after, and they started the class. When the class was over, Gabi walked to her room, and sighed, she had packed the day before but wasn't looking forward to leaving, or getting mobbed by fans when she reached the airport. But she knew she had to do it, yea she loved singing and dancing, but she always wanted to become a doctor or nurse, and she was going to at least get her BA.

**LA, CALIFORNIA UCLA**

"Okay, you guys huddle up, that was a great practice, I can tell you guys are ready for next weeks championships, get some rest and I'll see you later." And with that the UCLA basketball team was dismissed.

"Aw, dude I don't think I've been more tired in my life, not to mentchen am STRAVING" groaned Chad

"dude you say that every day. Don't cha have a date with Taylor in like an hour?" Asked troy back

"Duh, dude, your so slow after practice, but whatever, late." Responded a hurried Chad.

"See yah!" Troy yelled after Chad.

Troy, and Chad go to UCLA as basketball scholars. Taylor along with Kelsi, and Sharpay went to UCLA. Taylor to become a Teacher in Chemistry, Kelsi with Sharpy went for their Drama department that was on the top ten list for the sate (not sure about that). Sharpay and Taylor for fun joined the UCLA dance squad, and Kelsi agreed to help as a choreographer.

Gabi walked into her new apartment. She looked around, it was a two bedroom apartment. It opened up to the living room, which lead to the kitchen, and a hall way the connected the bedrooms to the living room, the bathroom was located right in between the two bedrooms, and had doors that connected the bathroom to both rooms and the hallway. She set all her bags down, and took a step out to the balcony, as the movers put all her boxes into the living room. By the time she walked back into the living room they were done. She smiled at them, and handed them all autographs for their families, and gave them a tip each. She unpacked and then relaxed. Everything was set for her tomorrow she started her first day at UCLA. She had 3 classes for medical care, one for vocals, and a half an hour one in dancing.

**The next day**

Gaby walked into her last class for the day, so far many of the students recognized her, but gave her space she made some friends, and was looking forward to her last class…Vocal workshop.

She sat down next a blonde girl who was to busy to notice her warming up her voice….she was great. When she turned to introduce herself she screamed

"GABY!!!" Gaby jumped for the first time in the entire day and turned to look at the girl sitting next to her.

"SHARPAY!! Oh my god!!" they hugged and caught up before the teacher walked in and started the class.

After class Sharpay dragged Gaby to her dorm. Everyone in the room went crazy Taylor and Gaby hugged for hours, then kelsi hugged, but they're hug was more gentle. After they spent hours talking Gaby invited everyone to her apartment, but her and Taylor were the only ones that had no classes tomorrow so they headed to Gaby's place.

Gaby's

They were laying on Gaby's bed talking

"So who else goes here Tay?" asked a curios Gabi

"Chad's here, me and him have been going steady ever since high school…….Troy" She whispered that last part.

"Cool, so what have you been up too?" Gaby asked not hearing Troy's name.

"Actually, we all in the Dance squad mend Sharpay dance and Kelsi help choreograph our moves…… Gaby you should try out we have a spot open, it's our last spot,….but its caption" Again she whispered the last part, then a plan popped into her head..

Gaby laughed a little bit "why not, I did get a BA in Dance. ……I don't think I told you, I've been at NYMU."

"No way Gabs, that's great your perfect you have to try out." She pleaded with her until Gaby agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for all the reviews, I was kinda nervous cause this is my first fanfic.

:) much love

Anda)

Try Outs

The dance squad walked into the gym, but stopped dead in their tracks. What was the basket ball team doing on their court for the day. The Basketball team noticed as well, and walked over to them they sent Troy to talk to them since he was the captain. Since the dance squad was short a captain they sent Sharpay.

"Hey you guys gotta back up off our court, we have it for this time." She handed them the clipboard, and Troy took it.

"But we already in here, we have our Championship in a week, need this time!!!" Troy pleaded

"Tough luck, we also have to practice we're doin half time if you forgot. It's not all about Basketball."

The team groaned but left, only a small group stayed behind to watch their practice, among them was Troy and Chad. ….. Gaby walked in with Taylor, and she introduced her.

"Okay you guys I think we found our missing team member!! You guys may have heard of her, she's been my best friend since we were Seniors, and she's a great dance, she went to NYMU, and majored in dance and vocal….Gabriella Montez. " Everyone in the gym stared at Gaby with their mouths open. After an awkward silence the entire team cheered.

'We're SO gonna send those UC Davis girls back to their bus with envy." Sharpay said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Troy sat their with a dumb look on his face. Chad smiled at him, and winked at Taylor. After Troy came back he turned to Chad, who looked just the same….as as… as if they had just gotten the day off from basketball.

"Chad, its…its, Gaby." Troy whispered to him. Chad laughed and looked at his dumb found friend. Troy caught on a bit after that, "You knew! You knew and didn't tell me? What kinda friend are you?" Troy yelled. He caught of few of the girls attention, but not Gaby's.

"Dude look, am sorry. Taylor knew and she told me last night on our date, …..but why are you actin so weird? I thought you were over her. …. I mean sure did look like it, dating everyone BUT Sharpay, Kelsi, or Taylor on the dance team." Chad retorted.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah I am, I just I thought she was in New York…..not here. … Anyhow I have to go, know that they gave us a break I'm gonna catch up on my homework." And with that got up and left the gym, to his dorm room.

After they practiced, everyone sat in a circle talking on the court floor. They all were trying to think of a really good fundraiser to get more people to the show, because the money from the tickets to the game they got.

"How about an action? …. Like we put the names of all the basketball players in a hat, and pull one out and that person has to dance with us on the half time show. I know if I were I student I'd like to see one of the guys embarrass themselves." Kelsi commented.

The entire team cracked up, and agreed on the idea. They choose the sond, and then some back up ones. When they were done for the day everyone except for Gaby and Taylor remained in the gym. Taylor's cell phone went off, and she looked at the caller id _Chad _ she smiled and excused herself from Gaby, and walked outside to the hallway. Someone grabed her from the back and cover her mouth. Taylor tired to scream, but he turned her around so she was up against the wall. When she saw who it was she laughed he let go of her and kissed her. As soon as they stopped she hit his head.

"OW!!" yelled Chad. "What was that for?... Am not that bad of a kisser."

Taylor laughed "You don't even believe that." They both cracked up. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Well, you kept talking to Gaby, and I wanted to talk to you." Chad whined with a sad look on his face.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and took him with her into the gym, where Gaby was waiting for her. Gaby screamed at the sight of Chad, and got up, and ran to him hugging him.

"WOW, careful. Don't break me!" Chad said Gaby let him go, rubbing his back Gaby laughed.

"I see you haven't changed." She said shaking his wild hair. "Same old class clown Chad?"

"NO!" Chad retorted "I am a MATURE adult." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

After catching up with Chad, Gaby excused herself, and walked to her apartment. She started her homework. And then went to sleep.

With Chad and Taylor

"Troy saw Gaby, today in the gym….. I think he still likes her, because he didn't take his eyes off her until I noticed." Chad said to Taylor.

"Really!!! OMG, Chad you know what this mean!!! We have to start planning everything, we HAVE to get them back together!!" Taylor screamed, but she was lost in her own world to hear anything else Chad said.

The next day

Gaby and Taylor walked into the Gym, both wearing tight fitted jeans, with black all stars, and A red shirt that said UCLA dance squad!. Gaby was caring a hat, and Taylor pens and small pieces of paper. They waited until they got a break and walked over to them. Gaby spoke first.

"Hey guys," she smiled at the team. "We're here representing the UCLA dance squad, and we sorta need you guys' help?" she asked with a little pout. Taylor spoke next

"We doing a fundraiser with the game on Friday, and we need a lot of students or plain people to come, and pay full price for the admission. So we wanna have a raffle, but…." She was to worried about their answer to say it herself.

Gaby took it from there. "We wanted to know if you guys would be so kindly as to put your name into the hat. And who ever we pick out, is gonna have to dance with us during halftime. Friday night, we've got an okay from your coach to have halftime be double so you will get your rest, we just wanted to run this by you guys."

And with that they handed out the papers to everyone, Troy avoided Gaby. Taylor took the hat from Gaby and ruffled the names. And stretched it out for Gaby to chose the winner. Gaby closed her eyes and picked up a piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash back: Gabi smiled with her eyes closed as she picked a piece of paper out of the hat.

She opened her eyes and unfolded the paper. Her smile faded away. Troy Bolton. She looked up at Chad with a shocked face, then turned to Taylor who was standing next to her waiting for her answer. After a few moments of silence she regained herself and gave the basketball team her best show biz smile, but Troy, Chad, and Taylor could see right through her smile.

"And our winner will be…..Troy Bolton." Chad and Taylor smiled at each other, while Troy blinked twice trying to figure out what happened.

Everyone congratulated Troy, but Gaby gave Taylor a worried look. Which she shook off. "Ok then, Troy you'll have to meet us tomorrow morning, to learn the dance, and then Friday you and the rest of the school will get to see your moves." Taylor was shinning while she said this.

Gaby rolled her eyes, they both walked to the bleachers. Gaby was rubbing her temples, trying to fight the major head ache that she felt was coming. She set her work out bag on the bleachers and sat next to it, and looked up at Taylor talking to Chad. Troy broke the silence first.

"So….how've you been? Gaby?" he asked a bit nervous.

"My name is Gabriella, so please call me Gabriella. Like Taylor said, just be here tomorrow morning to learn the routine from Kelsi….you remember Kelsi right? Or wait am sorry was she to small for you to remember as well?" And with that said Gaby stood up to walk over to Chad and Taylor. Troy stood up and grabbed her hand so she would listen to him.

"Gaby look… Gabriella. Will you listen to me for a second?" he asked with a sorrow face.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton but I came here to UCLA for me Medic degree and only that. Am her on minimal concern, and would like to keep it that way. So please do as I say, and we won't have to make this any more harder than it already is." She looked up at him with a glare.

Gaby walked up to Taylor and pulled her out of the gym and drove to her apartment. The car ride was silence, until they walked through the door. "TAYLOR! Why didn't you tell me Troy came here?"

"Gaby relaxed, and technically I did tell you…..you were just to busy to hear me." Taylor looked down at her feet.

"Tay, I can't do this, ….I just can't. I can't see him everyday until Friday, and not fall for him again. I thought I was over him, but just now in the gym it all came back…..errrrr"

"Hey Gabs it's gonna be okay." She walked over to the confused brunette and gave her a hug. "Am not going to let him hurt you again. …Listen you don't have to see him until Friday, we'll teach him the steps then Friday night just show up and do the routine and that'll be it. Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Tay, god where would I be if it wasn't for you?" She gave her friend a weak smile, and left to her room.

Taylor locked up when she left and walked over to Chad's dorm.

Chad's dorm

"Chad, I can't do this, I can't see her everyday without falling in love with her, and then getting scared again and breaking our hearts….. She's just too ..too" rambled on Troy

"She's HOT" Chad finished for him. Earning himself a glare. "If you love her dude just tell her, you know she still does. There's no way she could of just forgotten about you like that, because what you guys had in high school was way to strong. Trust me just talk to her." There was a knock on the door, and Chad went to open it And let Taylor in.

"Troy, if you hurt Gaby one more time like you did in high school am going to hurt you so bad that you never see a basketball again." Taylor walked over to Troy with a serious face.

"Of course, you think I enjoyed hurting her? You think she was the only hurt one? Did you ever think why I broke up with her?! No, so please just stop right there. Just teach me your guys routine then, help me win Gabriella back." Every one in the room (including Troy) was surprise at what he had just said.

Both Taylor and Chad smiled. "I knew you still liked her!" they beamed.

A very red Troy left the two alone to talk, so he could clear his mind. Taylor sat on the couch with Chad and thought of a way to bring the two together.

"Okay my head hurts from so much thinking. Can't you just kiss me for trying?" pleaded Chad.

"ha-ha, Chad we need a plan." Then it hit Taylor. "CHAD! You're a genius!" and she kissed him.

After they finally stopped for some air Chad asked "And why am I genius? Because If I knew I just had to ask I would every second." That earned him a whack on the head. "OW!"…but what's the plan?"

"You'll see Friday, I have to go now though and have a emergency meeting with the squad." And with Taylor left a lonely Chad in his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, a few hours before the game.**

Gaby layed on her bed with her night light on, she was counting the hours till she would have to dance with Troy in front of the entire school. She gave a small sighed and opened her drawer and took out a bible her mother had given her when she left to New York. She hadn't open it since her first few nights away from her mom. She skipped to the upcoming mass, she would probably miss. And read the mass**_. Love is patient, love is kind, love is not rude, love seeks no personal interest_**. That little phrase kept ringing in her head until she tried drowning it out with the radio. ..Didn't help. She ended up just getting ready for tonight.

She looked through her closet and found her uniform. She was wearing, a green shirt that had Dance Squad in graffiti writing, black fitted dancing jeans, and green pumas. She straightened her hair and put light make up on (mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss).

"Well, this is as good as it gets." She sighed and walked out to the gym.

**In the locker rooms**

Everyone was pcing around in the locker room. Gaby was standing in the middle of all this in her own little world. She was nodding her head to the beat of the song they were dancing to. (Come back to me)

"Gaby?" Taylor shook her friend to get her attention.

"Uh?" Gaby asked she looked around, and saw that the whole team had their eyes on them. "What's up?"

"We were wondering if tonight at the show instead of just dancing to it you might sing it as well?" A nervous Taylor asked.

Gaby looked up at the clock they had three minuets till show time. "You guys we only have about 180 seconds! We can't change the routine, and has anyone told Troy about this we can't, I can't" now she was pacing uncontrollably.

"Gaby we all know you can do this. And Trot already knows, we just want your ok.?" Sharpay stepped in.

Gaby thought about it for a moment. "On one condition."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Instead of just doing Come back to me, we're also doing our back up Come on over. BUT on Come on Over me, Sharpay, and Taylor going to sing it, and dance." Gab asked challenging.

"Ok" everyone said before Taylro or Sharpay could say no.

Gaby put her microphone on (the little ones that go from your ear to the your mouth, so you don't have to hold a big one.) and warmed up her voice. They walked to the court and turned their backs to everyone. Troy was on Gaby's left and Taylor at her right. The lights went off and the song started.

_Baby come back, everyday I try to play another game. _

_But my heart can't take it. I try to find another boy, _

_but all awhile I can't face the fact. Why do I miss you so much _

_I wanna stop this hurt inside. O baby please…._

They all dance as according to the routine, even Troy then the part she was dreading came. They were center stage.

Facing him she sang to him, both of them taking a step closer with every beat.

_You know you miss your baby V,_

_I can see it that you think about me._

_So why do act like you don't care?_

_Like all this love between us isn't fair._

_I know that your upset,_

_I know I did you wrong,_

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused_

_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing _

By this time they were inches away from each other

_It's you in me, so I see._

They both made a sharp turned and faced the gym doors, and moving their bodies in a union they sang.

_Baby come back, baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes._

_Baby come back to me_

_I should of never set you free,_

_My baby, come back…_

The song ended and Gaby stood there breathing heavily. For some reason she felt really dizzy. She shook it off, and made her way in the dark to the doors. She felt someones hand on her shoulder, and grabbed it. Then fell….

**AT the hospital **

She opened her eyes, then closed them a really bright light was making them sting. "Taylor?" she asked aloud.

"GABY!" she felt someone hug her, but wasn't Taylor. She moaned and tried to open her eyes again. And saw Troy.

"Troy? What? What are you doing here? …What am I doing here?" she felt really dozy, and lost thing she saw was Troy's face, before she feel into a deep sleep.

"Gaby?" Troy whispered, he tried to shake her but she didn't wake up. He ran to the Door and started yelling for a doctor.

A doctor ran inside and checked her monitors. Then Pushed Troy out of the room, who was going crazy trying to figure out what was happening. Taylor and Chad tried claming him down, for hours until the doctors came out. Troy shot up and asked what happen.

"Before, I say anything, I must now where her mother is, so I can tell you all at once." The doctor replied with a serious face.

"She's in New Mexico, she's on her way, but won't be here until tomorrow morning." Taylor responded.

"Am sorry, but Ms. Montez will have to remain here to night, to be monitored. And when her mom gets here, I will speak to her. But for now am going to have to ask all of you to leave, and come back tomorrow morning. "

Chad and Taylor drove home, but Troy didn't leave Gaby's bed side until the doctor agreed to letting him stay the night. Tears were falling out of his eyes. She was holding her handing talking to her.

"Gaby you can't leave me, you have to be strong. I need you here with me. I ..I … I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Troy fell asleep at Gaby's bedside, and didn't wake up until he felt someone shack his shoulder.

"Huh?" he said rather sleepily. That's when he realized that Gaby was no longer in the bed. He shook his head uncontrollably "Where'd she go, no, no, I lost her once am not losing her again." He heard laughing from the corner of the room and turned saying "Guys this isn't a time to laugh when…."

There sitting in between Taylor and Chad on the small couch was Gaby, wrapped in a blanket, and really pale. He let out a big sigh and practically ran to her hugging her. His hug was to strong for her making her wince in pain. When he finally let go he sat next to her.

"Gaby what happen? I mean one second I was following you out the doors of the gym the next you were on the ground?" he looked at her with a concerning look.

"To be honest Troy, I don't know, this past week I've don't know what's happen. I thought I had everything in control. Like these past years, but I the climate change was what really affected me. Am use to it being around 40 degrees, right now in New York." She laughed, trying to sound better, but it just came out as a weak giggle.

"Gaby, Am really sorry for never calling you. I just thought you had moved, on." He looked down at the tile floor. But when he looked up to look her straight in the eyes, their lips meet. But Troy pulled away, "gaby I don't want to take advantage of you."

She laughed at this. "Really? Because I know am enjoying taking in advantage," Kissing him again.

"Oh your getting it now." He reached out and started tickling her. That's when she started wincing in pain.

"Troy… stop…I can't…breath" and she fell to the floor , Troy immediately fell next to her, and started shaking her to wake up, tears falling out of his eyes. Gaby couldn't help it and started laughing. "Your so easy to fool Troy, come on I already told you what happened. Do you really think a tickling attack is going to make me die?"

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Scare me half to death, making me think I killed you!." They both couldn't help it, they burst out laughing.

**About a Week Later**.

The two lovers walked out of the hospital, Gaby had her arm around his waist, and Troy had his arm onto of her shoulders. When they got to her apartment, Gaby slouched down on her couch, and flipped the TV on. She turned it on to ESPN, even though she hated basketball she got use to just watching a game and getting caught up in it.

"WOW, you still watch basketball, even though we broke up?" an amazed Troy walked into her living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"hey, you got me into a new hobby, I watch the game anytime I had time."

She said leaning down and laying her head on his chest, and warped an arm around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled, putting his arm around her upper backing, keeping her from falling off the couch. (yes she on top of him, no they're not going to have sex, lol you guys have dirty little minds, lol jk) Soon after about watching a quarter of the game Gaby fell asleep in Troy's arms, she had never felt more comfortable. Troy felt his eyes get heavy looking at her sleep. And turned to see it was about 1 in the morning. Not wanting to wake her up she lifted he up, and walked to her bedroom, and layed her on her bed, and tucked her in. She woke up at the sudden movement, and found her self in her bed and smiled. She saw a figure moving, and called out to him.

"Troy? Is that you?" she asked kinda scared

"Yea, it's me gabs don't worry, am here. But I think I might leave because it's almost 2." He said taking s step out of her room.

"Troy, do you really think am going to let you walk from here all the way to campus? You must be crazy. You can sleep here with me." She said scooting to the left side.

Troy smiled, and yet Gaby could tell in the dark he was smiling. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Don't get your hopes up Mr. NBA in the making star" she said scooting closer to him.

"Ha-ha, Gaby do you really think I would take advantage of you?" he said taking her in his arms.

"And why do you think I might not take advantage of you?" she giggle, but then yawned. "I guess we might want to save that for some other night, cause although that would be a great welcome home present am really tired."

"Aw!" Troy joked and made himself comfortable next to her on her bed. Soon they both found themselves asleep.


	6. Authors notes

Okay this my first fan fic so bear with me, thanks so much for all the reviews, I thought this story came out really bad but apparently not. Thanks, but I was wondering if anyone had some ideas? Casue I kinda am having some writers block, some am like what do I do now? So send me your idea as a review and I will so use it somehow.

Thanks

much love

Anda


	7. Chapter 7

Gaby woke up, and looked up to Troy sleeping. She giggled at their position they had fallen asleep at. Gaby was in Troy's arms while he got the comfort of the mattress. She had slept with her head on his chest, and they legs had got tangled together. Gaby hugged Troy before trying to get out of the bed without waking him. She successfully untangled their legs but, when it came for her to get up, she couldn't. She felt like Troys grip had tightened on her.

"You really think I would let you go?" an completely awake Troy asked

"Troy? Your awake? It's before noon though?"

"HAHA, we have basketball practices at 10 so, technically I was awake before you, But played along." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well then am going to get ready for a interview I have in a few hours." Regretfully she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet.

"Huh?" a confused Trot asked her "You have an interview?"

Gaby couldn't help it but laugh "You must have forgotten am not just Gabriella Montez, any more am GABRIELLA MONTEZ teem pop sensation. But its funny casue I don't feel like it." She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair a tight fitted jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. She then walked over to her dawers and took out her black converse and a pink belt.

"So if I wanted to make so extra cash I could just you know sell your pillow case on eBay?" a curies Troy asked

"Don't even joke about that, because one of my background dancers didn't that when I went on an east coast tour over the summer, and I got like mobbed so many times, mostly so they could get something I would touch and then sell it" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed again." So did you want me to go drop you off at your dorm, because it's really cold to walk about three miles?"

"Yea if you could." But before Gaby could get up to dress troy pulled her down, and she fell on top of him and he kissed her.

She smiled then got up. She went to the bathroom, and changed. She put on mascara, eye liner, pink eye shadow, natural looking lip gloss, and straightened her hair. When she got out she grabbed her purse, and found Troy in the living room, drinking some orange juice.

"Well you sure don't look like you just came out of the hospital."

"Well thank you, Mr. MVP in the making, but one thing you learn when you turn famous if you go out and your not completely confident the media will eat you alive. But that's the price of fame." She sighed and stood up from the couch. "Come on your gonna make me late."

They walked out and got into her dark red BMW. SHE dropped him off at his hall, and gave him a peck on the lips and a hug before she raced to the seaview theater. When she got there she got sound checked and warmed up.

**DROM**

Troy walked in to Taylor and Chad's make out section, and closed his eyes "God!, you guys can't lock the door? I really didn't want to see that.

Both Taylor and Chad turned red "Hey, Troy is Gaby situated?" asked Taylor

"Yea but she had to go to a interview, so she dropped me off. You guys mind if we watch it?" with that he sat down on their couch and turned the tv on.

**With Gaby**

Gaby sat on stage with ABC's news cast, as they asked her questions which she answered. Until they reached the part she dreaded the, romance section of her life. "So Gaby, any news on the Boyfriend radar?"

"Um, well okay, actually am going to school right now, and to be honest though UCLA's basketball team has some cute guys, I doubt am in any position to be in a relationship right now." She smiled at the camera and kept going. "AM actually surprised I thought I wouldn't be able to balance school and my career but apparently I can. AM not a full time student, but I doing a hand full of classes, and I am being treated like a normal student which am loving right now. Don't get me wrong New York I'll always love it there but, it's just a big difference from going out to lunch, and followed."

"Ok, well Gabriella sorry for having to cut you off, but well be right back, with our surprise guest." And they went to commercials….when they came back. Gaby and her ex boyfriend Matt Dalson

"And we're back and joining us all the way from New York is Matt Dalson, Gabriella's ex boyfriend…..So Matt what brings you here? I mean when you called us asking to be here on the show with Gabriella we couldn't say no."

"Well actually, I really was worried fro Gaby, and I wanted to come and see for myself, that she was okay, from her trip to the hospital.' Matt said turning to her. Gaby had her media smile on couldn't help but send a glare at him.

"Gabriella is that true? Have you've gone to the Hospital?"

"Um well actually yea, I just got out yesterday. I had a small asthma attack, because of the change of the climates. So I fainted after I show I did at half time at my schools basketball game." She said nodding

"Well maybe a kiss will make it better?" suggested the host looking at the two.

"Um I don't" Gaby was interrupted by Matt's lips meeting with hers.

Troy closed his eyes, and he turned off the tv. Taylor and Chad both looked at him.

"Troy, she probably didn't want to kiss him….Troy?" Taylor asked looking at Chad for some support. But Chad was also shocked, not at Gaby but that that Matt guy had kissed before she had agreed.

Troy just got up and left the two. He took a walk around the campus then after a few hours he headed to Gaby's apartment.

**At the set**.

Gaby slapped Matt. "What are you thinking? Did it ever cross your mind that I got over you and that I moved on? That I was dating someone right now?" But before anyone could reply she walked off the set yanked her microphone off and raced to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment she changed into her pj's and huddle into a ball on the couch. When the door bell rang she got up and answered it.

"What the hell is your problem Gabriella? Some girlfriend you are. You…you…you slut.!" Troy couldn't control his range.

Gaby looked at him through tears. "Don't call me a slut" she whispered.

Troy barely heard her "Or what?" he had pushed her up to the couch now.

"DON'T CALL ME A SLUT! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE TROY. YOU COME BACK AFTER 2YEARS AND CALL ME A SLUT? YOU HAVE NEVER AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER HAVE YOUR LIFE IN THE PUBLIC EYE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS TROY? SETTING YOUR LIFE OUT SO EVERY ONE CAN CRITIZE IT? NO YOU DON'T SO BEFORE YOU SAYANYTHING SHUT UP AND PUT YOURSELF IN MY POSITION. DO THINK I LIKED KISSING HIM?"

"Gaby, I didn't.." troy now regretted what he said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T TROY, YOU DON'T KNOW, SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PRESSURE I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY. AND UNTIL YOU DO KNOW THEN WE'LL YALK, BUT RIGTH NOW YOU **DISGUST **ME. DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME OR CHASING ME OR ANYTHING. DON'T EVEN THINK OF ME TROY." And with that she closed the door on him. She leaned on the door and slid down the wall, and laid there on the ground crying, until she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella woke up in front of her door. She had a massive head ache, and stood up, but just slipped down again. After a few minutes she stood up again and made it to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was in a messy pony tail, her mascara and eye line smudged from when she had cried herself to sleep, over all she looked like she just crawled out from under a rock.

"Pull yourself together Gaby" she sighed to herself. She looked down at her watch she had two hours until she need to go puck Taylor up to go to school.

She got in took a shower, and changed into a loose gray skirt that laid just a few inches above her knees. A white short sleeve shit that read _Dancer's Life_ , she put her hair into a pony tail and finished it off with a baseball cap. She put on eye liner and mascara, light eye shadow, and Chap Stick, and headed out to pick Taylor up.

When she reached her hall, Taylor hadn't come out so she parked her car, and got out to search for her. She headed up to Chad's dorm (which was also Troy's) to see if she had seen her.

Troy's Pov

He heard a knock on the door, and didn't bother to change or anything and opened the door.

"HI TROY!" a tall skinny blonde hugged Troy.

"Mindy? What are you doing here?" a confused Troy asked his ex.

"Well, I just wanted to check in on my boyfriend…I didn't know that was a crime." She said letting her hand fall down his bare chest.

Troy pulled her hand off him "Mindy we broke up like a week ago?"

"Then why would we do this?" and with that she leaned up and kissed Troy.

"Mindy? Troy?" Gabriella stood there speechless.

"Gaby, it's not what you thin…" started off Troy to be interrupted by Mindy

"Of course it's what you think, me and Troy are together. …What? You thought everything was going to be all nice and peachy for our famous movie star?" Mindy put her hands on her hips.

"oh, no I knew things like this would happen, because you can take the kid out of high school, but you can NEVER take high school out of the kid. In your guys case you love putting other people down, and am find by it. ..It's funny, I knew things like this would happen and all the roles I play are things made, up and it never really happens in true life. But I never knew that the world was filled with whores like you, and dumb asses like yourselves. Oh and Bolton, I never knew you liked them slutly, but would make sense why you liked me. Oh and Mindy don't bother showing up to practice today, you off the squad." And with that she walked away.

No one's Pov

Gaby found Taylor standing by her car.

"Hey Tay, sorry about that I just went looking for you, at Chad's dorm." She said with a small giggle.

"Don't stress it Gabs" Taylor said smiling and getting in next to Gaby. "Anything happen you wanna talk about?"

"Not really" Gaby kept her eyes on the road.

Once they got to school they headed the ways, and said their good byes. Gaby only had two classes. Medicare 101, and then dance squad. She was honest with herself, and decided to walk around the campus and explore. She found a closed stairway leading up and smiled. She pushed the door and walked up the stairs to an open balcony. Gaby inhaled the fresh air. A slight breezed picked up. She leaned on the edge of the wall looking at all the students passing by. AS as song popped into her head she started singing her voice picking up, and being projected through the wind.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you not lookin for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

_Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say_

_Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

She wiped a tear that had escaped, and closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air one last time and started walking to the gym, when her cell went off. She didn't bother looking at the caller id

(**Gaby, **_Troy_)

**Hello?**

Gaby listen to me I didn't..

**Troy why don't you go screw yourself and Mindy while your at it and let me live my life? **

And with that she hung up. Almost a second later her phone rang again.

(**Gaby**, Rachel)

**Troy will you quit it!**

Troy? Who's Troy?

**Oh, hey Ray, he's no one I'll explain later, how've you been? Am missing you so much right now you don't know.**

Aw, am sorry. I miss you too, Am obviously doing better than you. I saw you interview, that retard what does he think he is kissing you. And why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?

**It wasn't anything big, just asthma nothing new. But if you really wanted to you now stay in my life, or how do I put this …give our friendship a new level. I might have an offer.**

Shoot Gabs.

**Well I been thinking really hard and I've made a decision, that am going back to focusing on my career, I can't do this am not able to balance school like this, Am going to go back to school with co stars, and so on. But the part where you come in is that I want you to become my manger, you know me the best, and I'll pay you 600 a week, with boarding included and meals. And**

Gaby, enough., I'll do it, ...but only if I can help with the rent as much as I can, and you pay 300 a week.

**Ray I love you so much I can't wait, but I have to go do something but I'll talk to you later kay?**

Kay, byes.

**Byes. **

And with that Gaby flipped her phone shut, and walked in to the gym The team was all in there and already stretching, at the half court line. Out of her corner of her eye she saw Troy, Chad, and the rest of the team waiting for their practice to be over. Gaby set her things down at the side of the court. Chris the right defense of the UCLA basketball team came up to her.

"Hi, Gaby," he said nervously looking down at his feet.

She giggled a bit, "Hi, Chris. What brings you to this side of the court?" she looked pass Chris to Troy who was eyeing them.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to maybe hang out after practice today?" he finally looked back at her.

She smiled. "I'd love to." And with that she leaned up and kissed his cheek, while holding Troy's death glare. _I'll show him a slut_. "Well, I'll see you after practice, but I have to go to my own." She gave him a hug and walked to the middle of the court.

"Ok, you guys listen up, I have an announcement, to make that can't wait. So I've been thinking, and am restraining from my position to be captain, and as a student here. To reword that, am going back to focusing on my career, I tried and failed balancing them. SO I'll be stepping down, and handing my position to Taylor. Friday will be my last performance so let's make it good."

Everyone around the court was astonished, including the basketball team. The did their practice and then cleared the way for the basketball team, but when Gaby was leaving she was pushed into a closet from the back and met the gaze of……


	9. Chapter 9

Gaby's horror struck eyes, met a pair of deep blue eyes. She calmed down, and rolled her eyes.

"What? Did you wanna join the _slut_ club?"

"Gaby, will you talk to me? Why are you giving up on your dreams for your medical degree? That whole mindy thing meant nothing, she came looking for me. I swear I love you, I didn't mean anything I said to you, on Friday, I was mad I should have listen to you. I am sorry." Troy rambled on. Troy eased his grip on her, but blocked her only way out the door.

"Troy I have nothing to say to you. I'll do what ever the fuck I feel like doing with my life. So stay out of my life and business. Now move!" she tried shoving her way past him, but lost her balance and fell, Pulling him down with her.

Taylor and Chad were walking out of the gym, trying to figure Gaby's actions out.

"Do you think it had to do with Troy? Or was it her descion?" Taylor asked Chad.

"I don't know Tay, maybe you should talk to her, and ask. I'm really worried about her. I lost my little sister once; I don't wanna lose her again." Chad sighed.

Taylor smiled at that memory.

**_It was the day of their graduation. More like the end of it. Gaby was going to NYU, while everyone else was going to UCLA. Everyone was there to say good bye to her except Troy. _**

_**Gaby hugged everyone trying to not cry. "I promise to keep in touch guys." **_

"_**You better, young lady, I don't wanna hear of you going to wild crazy parties. Got it?" Chad said sternly. **_

_**Gabriella gave him a salute "Yes sir!" she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Chad gave her one last hug. **_

"_**Take care lil sis. If you need anything your big bro is a call away, and hey, maybe a flight away as well." He added smiling. She hugged him then walked into the airport, and looked one last time. That was the last time any saw her before a about two weeks ago.**_

"You really did mean that." She gave Chad a hug; she always adored his relationship with Gaby.

"Hell yeah, I did." He smiled at her, "but hey, you'll always be my number one love." And he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

When Taylor pushed away, her head shot to a utility closet that was to the left, where she heard a loud thump. Both her and Chad heard it and walked over to it, and opened the door.

"Gaby? Troy?" Both Chad and Taylor asked.

Gaby looked up to see the two, then down at herself and how Troy had landed on top of her. Gaby shoved him off her, and picked herself up.

"Well satisfied with yourself Troy? You got more people to think of me as a complete slut." She pushed past the two and walked away, keeping her tears back. _Don't cry Gaby; don't show him your weakness. _

"GABY, wait!" Troy yelled after her, him got up and tried to get to her, but both Taylor and Chad blocked him. "Guys move I have to get to her."

"NO. Don't you see Troy you've hurt her enough." Chad spoke up. "Tay, I think it would be better if you go talk to her."

"Alright I'll try. I'll see you two later. Bye." She gave Chad a hug and kissed then ran the direction Gaby had walked off too.

Taylor found Gaby sitting in a bench on the campus park.

"Hey, Gabs? You okay?" Taylor sat down next to her and wraped her into a big hug.

"Huh? Oh, hi Taylor. Yea I'm find, just thinking. Actually do you mind if I asked you to leave me for a while and you know sort this out?" She said not even looking at her, but staring off into the sun setting over the rolling hills.

"Yeah I guess. Just don't stay out here to long, kay? I don't want you to get a cold…You know me and Chad are here for you if you need anything at all…Right?" she asked rubbing her back.

"Huh? Yea sure what ever you say. Bye" Gaby replied still not looking at her but staring off into the distance.

"Alright Gaby." She got up and walked away, but turned one last time to see her friend letting one tear slide down her cheek.

"Troy what have you done?" Taylor asked as she walked into the boys dorm, a worried look on her face.

"To be honest I don't know anymore. I said so many things I don't know where to start." Troy looked down on his blue comfortable. All he wanted right now was to be with Gaby. He kept going to the night when got out of the hospital and how they were so close, yet now she probably hated his guts. All he wanted was to have his arms around her protecting her.

"Troy I think you might wanna apologize the quickest way, or just let her cool off for a while." Taylor said getting up, and walking to Chad "Well, am gonna head out cause I gotta study for a test bye." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and sent a supportive glanced toward the confused guy lying on his bed.

Once Taylor left Troy and Chad got ready to get into bed but before Chad turned the lights off, he turned to look at Troy "Dude, I don't wanna get into the middle of this, but Gaby's like my little sister I never had. But just keep off for a while. Okay? I think you've hurt her enough for a weekend." He didn't wait fro his reply and turned the lights off and went to bed.

Troy lay on his bed wide awake. Tears kept coming, he didn't bother controlling them. What was the point? He sighed one last time, and then he drifted to a deep profound sleep.

Gaby walked into her apartment around 10. She had spent her whole afternoon at the park in the bench. She sighed and set her things on the couch. She walked over to her kitchen, she was hungry, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She kept going into her bedroom, and changed. She stood over her sink brushing her teeth. She looked at her razor, it could be so easy. But no it wasn't right. She shook her head and walked onto her bead, and cried herself to sleep like the other night.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's a poll for me beloved readers, what should Gaby end up doing.

Some sort of eating disorder?

Should she turned depressed and start hurting herself?

Do nothing at all?

I know, that neither Gaby or Vanessa are in any way into those problems, but in the story yes, so if you don't like it just say c, I don't need trash talk about it.

Thanks,

Anda


	11. Chapter 11

Gaby woke up around twelve. She missed her vocal workshop, but it didn't matter her, she was only sticking to her medical classes. She got up and walked to her kitchen, she poured herself with some cereal and milk. She walked out into her balcony and ate it, she watched as everyone passed, UCLA looked so peaceful. She took in one last breath then cleaned herself up in the bathroom.

She pressed her recording machine, and heard all her messages.

_**First message from Sharpay, **" HEY! GABS! What cha doing girl? We missed you so much. Have I thanked you yet for the whole Broadway thing? Me and Kelsi are doing great. Thanks so much. Call me back later. I want to talk to you about Matt, I saw your interview am so sorry. Call me if you need some one to talk to, kay?"_ **Message deleted.**

**_Second Message from Troy,_ "**_Gaby, we need to talk, am not taking no for an answer, even if I have to stalk you." **Message deleted.**_

_**Third Message from Mom, **"Gaby sweety we have to talk. I need you to call me the second you hear this message kay? Bye" **Message deleted.**_

_**Fourth Message from Rachel, **"Hey, girly what cha doing? Well am already for the big move, call so we can set permanent dates, talk to yea later." **Message deleted. **_

Gaby left with her back pack over one shoulder, then called Rachel walking to her first class, that was in about a hour and a half.

Gaby, **Rachel **

Hey Ray!

**Hey Gabster, got my message I see?**

Haha yeah, so every thing is almost set, I talked to the real estate owner, and I have to go in a few days and sign the paper work, and then we get a three bedroom apartment. So give me like a month?

**Sweet I get a month vacation! **

You already canceled everything there?

**Yeah just my last month a rent. SO I get a month of relaxing, and hanging out with Jake**.

Ok, so we're set?

**Yea totally**

Kay, well gotta go, class starts in a while so gotta leave, bye.

**Bye.**

With that Gaby hung up, and went to her class. After school she headed towards the gym, where her and Taylor were going to chose some songs.

"Tay, Tay?" Gaby said snapping her fingers in front of Taylor's face. "You know if all your going to do is stare and drool on Chad, we might as well go outside and concentrate." She said getting up.

"Aw come on." Taylor said pulling Gaby down on the bleachers again.

Gaby sighed. "HEY CHAD, YOU BETTER MAKE THOSE SHOTS CAUSE I AINT WASTING MY TIME WHILE TAYLOR DROOLS ALL OVER YOU!" she said sitting down. Both Chad and Taylor sent death glares toward Gaby. She just put her hands up in defense "it was way to easy."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "So how about we, have a half time show. We do Respect, and then plays song the rest of the game. And then have karaoke, with people from the crowd." Taylor said getting excited.

"WOW, calm down Tay. We can't do all that. But we could do the half time show, and then after the game, have like a after party here in the gym. With Karaoke and all that, and like sell tickets to raise so money?" Gabriella suggested.

"I LOVE IT!" Taylor couldn't contain herself she started jumping up and down, getting every one's attention.

"Well tay I think am gonna get going kay?" She said getting up.

"Yea, kay, am gonna wait for Chad." She said already devoting her attention to him.

"Watch out for the drool!" Gabriella said over her shoulder.

No one saw Troy go out after her. Gaby kept walking not noticing Troy and pulled out her cell phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?...WHAT, no, no mom, you must have seen wrong, no this can't be happening." Gaby dropped her phone to the ground, and then felled down her self sobbing uncontrollably.

Troy saw this and ran to her, hugging her. "Gaby, what's wrong?" Gaby didn't care any more, and gladly took his shoulder to cry on.

"He's gone. Troy, he's gone." She wept. She shook her head uncontrollably; she was shaking in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gaby, you need to calm down. Shush, deep breathes." He whispered into her ear.

"NO! HE"S GONE!" she broke down again. "He promised me he'd stay, he, promised." Gaby's voice went from the top of her lungs to an inaudible whisper.

Troy took her back into the gym. "CHAD, TAYLOR!" Troy called them over. he set Gaby on the bleacher. Taylor looked at her best friend and broke down into tears.

"Gaby?" Chad sprinted over to them. "Gaby, what's wrong... Gaby, stop, you need to calm yourself, a panic attack won't help anyone right now." Chad Hugged Gabriella, they still didn't know what had happened.

"Tay, take my car keys and go pull the car up to the front, we're taking her home." Chad looked up to her, and threw her the car keys. He got up and wiped a few of her tears from her face. "She's gonna be okay, something's up we just need to calm her down. I promise you I won't let anything happen to her." He gave her a quick kiss on the head and set her off.

Taylor left the three. Troy and Chad kept taking turns holding Gaby. She hadn't said anything to her, just stared into space, shivering and crying. Until she lashed out, she was in Troy's arms, at the time.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gaby went frantic, trying to get out of Troy's hold. But it wasn't Troy she saw when she looked into her eyes it was her dad. "YOU LYED TO ME YOU PROMISED ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! WHY." The two had a hard time trying to get Gaby to regain control. Troy saw the hurt in her eyes, and felt on the verge of tears. He turned away, when Gaby jumped into Chad's arms. A ping of jealousy went through his body, but he shook it off.

"Come on Chad we better get her to the car." Troy help Chad carry Gaby, but she was only peaceful with Chad so he gave up.

When they reached the car, Taylor was still crying. So Chad drove since he seemed to be the calmest out of them, and Taylor went a head with him, Leaving Troy to Calm Gaby in the back seat. HE rubbed her back gently, but it didn't seem to help. Until her remember of the lullaby her mom use to sing that Gaby taught him. He started singing it into her ear.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella_

It calmed her down, again, and she slept the ride back to her apartment, and they laid her in her bed, Taylor on one side, and Chad on the other. Troy was in the living room talking to Gabriella's mother, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Mrs. Montez. Yeah, I'll call you when everything is ready. Ok bye. Yea don't worry I'll take care of her. Alright bye." he closed her cell phone, and sat down, on the couch, his face in his hands. He looked up at two waiting fro his answer.

"Well, it seems that her dad died yesterday. And her mom couldn't reach her until just today in the morning when she called her. And thus, the problem." He said pointing to her bedroom.

They were all tired. Troy couldn't remember how many times he had sang the lullaby to Gabriella, but it relaxed her, and that was all that mattered to him. They sat in her living room, both Chad and Taylor were drinking coffee but Troy just kept drinking water. Every now and then Gaby would shift in her sleep and let out a small sigh. Taylor was falling asleep on Chad's shoulder.

"I think we're going to get going." Chad said nodding towards Taylor who had fallen asleep already. She picked her up, bridal style, and walked to the door. But he turned around before closing the door. "Troy?"

Troy looked up from the spot he was staring at, trying to figure out how to help Gaby out. "Yea? Man"

"Take care of her man. I know I may have been a little rough on you last night. But she means a lot to the both of us. Like I said she's my lil sis, so be careful with her." He closed the door behind him.

Troy looked at the clock hanging on the wall; Gabriella had been asleep for three hours now. He yawned, he sneaked into her room, and found the drawer where she had left his clothes from the last time he'd stayed the night. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, she looked so peaceful. HE got into the bathroom and changed into his blue basketball shorts, and a white tee shirt. He wasn't sure what to do so he walked into the living room again, and soon found himself falling asleep on the couch, that is until he woke up to Gabriella's screaming.

He ran into her room. The second he walked in, Gaby threw herself onto him, and started crying again. Troy held her rocking her lightly, and rubbing her back.

"Gaby, everything will be alright ok. Am going to stay by your side, nothing is gonna happen, that I won't be able to help you with ok?" She nodded her head in his chest.

He picked her up bridal style, and brought her onto the bed. She clung onto his shirt. "Don't. Don't leave Troy." She whimpered.

"It's alright am here, don't worry." He laid down on her bed next her and pulled the blanket out for her. The picked her up and brought her closer to him, she laid on her side with her knees up to her chest. Troy pulled his arms around her protectively, and brought the blanket over them. HE rocked her to sleep, while rubbing her back gently, and humming her lullaby. Until they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I am in desperate need of help. Am in writers block heaven. Lol, I need any ideas u guys have. So PLEASE give me what ever you come up with,! Am thinking I might just not finish it, cause I like completely lost inspiration!!


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella woke up, and tried to move, when she realized that she was in some one's hands. She frowned when; she saw she was in Troy's hands. Normally she would have been grateful, but not today. She sighed, and slipped out of his grip. She brushed her teeth, and made herself a coffee. She sat in her living room, looking up the fastest plane ticket she could get to go to San Diego; she was in no mood to drive down.

Troy woke up, and realized Gabriella wasn't in his arms anymore.

"Gaby?" he called out to the empty room. He looked at her digital clock that read 9:45 am.

He got up and walked to her living room, where he found her. Typing on her laptop, and talking into her cell phone.

"Yea, no, yea, I understand completely, no that won't be necessary, just charge it please. Alright thank you. Goodbye." She talked onto the phone. And hung up, then clicked out of her laptop. She looked up and saw troy sitting down across from her. She took a deep breathe.

"Troy, thank you for everything, I was a wreck." She didn't look up at him.

"It's okay Gaby, I understand what your going threw." He tried saying until he was cut off by Gabriella.

"You understand? You understand Troy? Because last time I checked both of your parents were still alive. You don't know what am going through. You haven't lost anyone, who was your armor, who kept you going in life. Who was the reason you wake up in the morning. So don't you dare say that you know what am going through." She snapped at him, finally looking up at him. Tears escaping her eyes. No she thought I've cried enough. She wiped her tears away furiously

"Gabs, am sorry I didn't mean it like that." Troy tried. He hated seeing Gaby like that, but he deserved much worse and they both knew it.

Gaby sighed, and walked into her room closing the door and locking it behind her. She changed into, a comfortable pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, she brushed her hair, and pulled a hat over it, and laid her sunglasses onto of the cap, then packed her clothing, All a while Troy waited outside, and Called Chad and Taylor over.

When Gaby finally came out of her room, she set her suitcase down and then turned to look at her now full living room. Taylor got up at the sound of the door opening and walked over to Gaby bring her into a great big hug. She gladly accepted it, and when they finally pulled apart, Gaby wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

"Tay, I love you so much. Take care for me." Gabriella ignored her confused face and turned to Chad. "Chad, am your lil sis, and you're my big bro, but am not 18 anymore. Am 20, soon gonna be 21, I can take care of myself. And though Tay might not mind I do. You need to relax a bit and give so more attention to her." He gave him a hug then turned to Troy. "I said everything I needed to say to you." Was all she directed to him.

"Gaby, where are you going?" Taylor finally asked.

Gaby smiled at her, "My dad's funeral, by myself. I have to do this by myself." She said not really directed to any of them but to herself.

She took hugs from both Taylor and Chad, but just gave a weak smile to Troy. Then she pulled her sunglasses down, and picked up her suitcase, and walked to her car, and then sped to the airport.

San Diego

She walked out of the airport. So far she hadn't been spotted. She got into the rental car, and sped to her mom's house. When she arrived there she knocked on the door. But no one answered so she tried opening the door, which was open. She walked in and dropped her suitcase by the door, and walked up the steps looking for her mom.

"Mom?" she called out. But stopped she heard noise coming from her room. She opened the door and gasped.

"How could you?" she asked in a hurt and angry voice, Tears welling up in her eyes. "My father just dies, YOUR husband just died, and here you are, repaying him? What type of cruel world is this? You, you ….you bitch." She yelled, and ran out, Out of the room, and the house.

"Gabriella wait!" her mom yelled after her, but didn't follow her.

Gaby sat on the porch crying. She didn't have anyone to turn too. Everyone she felt really close to her were ass holes, and back stabbers.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong._

_And I'll be friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till am gonna need somebody to lean on. _

Gabriella looked up, and saw Troy standing there, singing to her. He cautiously walked up to her, and sat next her. He turned and faced to her, and pulled her hands into his.

_Some times in our life, _

_We all have pain we all have sorrow,_

_But if we are wise _

_We know that, _

_There's always tomorrow. _

He sang, and then put a assuring arm around her holding her, As he sang.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong._

_And I'll be friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till am gonna need somebody to lean on_.

Gabriella cried in his arms, while he sang.

_If there is a laod_

_You have to bare_

_That you can't carry_

_Am right up the road_

_I'll share your load,_

_if just call me. _

_Call me, _

_if you need a friend_

_Call me, call me_

_If you need a friend_

_Call me. _

_Call me. _

He finished the song, and brought her face up to his, and wiped her tears away.

"Gaby, I don't care what you think, but I'll love you, and always will. I am NEVER going to let you go though something like this by yourself. " He then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Gabriella nodded her head, but didn't say anything for awhile, then just said.

"Troy, lets got out of here. I don't want to ever see my mom again. I just want to stay as far as possible from her right now."

Troy nodded not asking what had happened. He went to get her bag for since, she didn't even want to look back at the house, and then he drove them to the nearest hotel, they could find.


	15. Chapter 15

A very uncomfortable silence hung in the air inside of the car. Neither one of them had said a word after they left.

"Take a left at the upcoming light." Gabriella said. Then got on her phone. And sent a text message, then shut her phone. "well we have reservations at the Hilton." She sighed, and started staring out the window.

"Huh? Wait ho-" Troy started but got cut off again.

"Aw, crap, and I thought we hadn't been spotted." She pulled her sunglasses down, and slid a bit lower into her seat.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Troy took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her worries face.

"Look at your rear view mirror, that black car that's been following us since we left the house, is my VERY close friend. Photographer Jones, he's been the one photographer that has been assigned to folw my every move, even if it meant I moved to Europe." Gaby replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"Wow, am sorry Gabs. What do we do? Here I'll buy some time." HE took a left on the next light, were they should have taken a right.

"Ok, thanks. But we should really just head to the hotel before, more paparazzi arrive at the hotel." She looked out the window one last time, then took out her make up bag, and retouched herself, for the scene she was about to have to put.

"Alright." And Troy drove them to the hotel.

And just like Gabriella had predicted more paparazzi had showed, since the last time this had happened to her. She took one last deep breathe before opening the door. Thousands beyond thousands of light bulbs went off the second she stood up. But she smiled when she saw all her fans, waving and screaming at her for attention. Troy laid back and took their bags in behind her. HE admired how although all that she was going through, she could put on a happy face and make her fans happy. She stopped at every fan that lined the small walkway, and singed an autograph, or took a picture with them. And before she walked in she looked one last time at them, and gave them a last wave.

"Ms. Montez, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know who told them you would be staying here for the weekend." The manger welcomed them.

" Oh, it's fine. Don't stress over it. I'm pretty sure I know who was behind this. And anyhow story of my life. I'm use to it. But we're fine. If we could just get out room key, and get some rest, that would be great." Gabriella responded with a happy tone. Troy was truly amazed at how she could work the crowd.

"Oh, yes I completely understand. Ms. Montez, here you go, there's two one for you, and one for your friend." She handed them the cards and walked away with a smile on her face.

Gabriella took the keys and headed with Troy behind her to the elevator. Once inside she sighed.

"You did great Gabs. You fooled me." Troy commented and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks. You know it's good to be famous sometimes. You take one look at all those screaming fans out there just for you, and you forget everything going one in your life. All that matters is making them happy." Gabriella had this glassy look in her eyes. But it was soon dissolved with tired eyes.

"Must be." Troy sighed.

When they get to there room, Gabriella opens the door, they walk in. Troy's amazed at the size of the room. Well more like a pent house. But Gabriella didn't see as much. Well not now at least. She took her bag from Troy and head into the bathroom. She came out in a pair of pink sweats and white tank top. Troy was in his crew shirt, and blue shorts. They both yawned, and went in search of the bed. When they finally found it the both slipped under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.

Before they fell asleep Gabriella whispered to Troy "Thank you, a lot. You'll never know how much it means to me."

Troy looked down at her, but smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sleeping beauty."

The next day.

The weather seemed to fit the day. It was cloudy, and foggy, with a slight chill out. The paparazzi had settled and backed off for the day, Or until the funeral was over. Everyone stood in the fog, and listened to the father speak of Daniel.

"And to summon up our services, Sister Gabriella would like to sing a song for her farewell address."

Gabriella walked up to the podium. And the music started to play, and her voice got carried with the wind, and poured into everyone's ears.

At the end of the song, everyone had tears in their eyes. Gabriella sighed, and walked down to her father's coffin. And scooped up a handful of dirt and placed onto of his coffin along with her flower.

"Bye dad. Take care." She whispered, and wiped her tears away. Troy put a supportive arm around her the two of them walked back to the car, and drove back to the hotel, then the airport.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but am work on this story. I really don't wanna leave it uncompleted, cause if I were a reader I would get really mad. So here it is. Am so sorry, but the song she sand was Daddy's little Girl by Frankie J. My computer wasn't working so I couldn't get the lyrics, and paste them. Sorry!!.

Love u lots,

Anda


End file.
